


Plush

by kinkypen



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Chubby Kyoya, Chubby Ootori Kyouya, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkypen/pseuds/kinkypen
Summary: Kyoya's put on some weight, and Kaoru can't help but notice.





	1. Button Pop

Domestic life suited Kyoya, Kaoru was proud to note. At home, cuddling and watching movies, or talking as they lay in bed, or standing beside each other in the kitchen as they cooked dinner. They were happy, and Kyoya always looked so breathtaking with a genuine smile on his lips, his soft cheeks a lovely pink. Kaoru loved how his features were so soft, so pretty; not harsh lines and gaunt like his father's.

Still, there was another reason why his face had been getting even chubbier. It seemed that Kyoya certainly didn't have the metabolism he used to, shot to pieces from far too long without eating, only to stuff his face in the privacy of his room. The boy was something of a glutton anyway, not that enjoying food was a crime, but his rail-thin frame was certainly something of the past.

He loved it. He unashamedly loved it, because that warm chub signified his want to keep him fed enough. He was healthier than he'd been in high school, his lower ribs poking from his skin and his hip bones creating a valley when he lay down. He was always cold, his joints hurt, but that was gone now. He was nowhere near obese, just delightfully plush.

However, it seemed either Mr Observant didn’t notice how the weight gain affected him, or he just liked torturing Kaoru. Admittedly, they were both kinky shits, but even Kaoru himself hadn't noticed this one in particular until very recently.

Kyoya lay on the coach, a book in his hand and legs crossed at the ankles, looking very prim and proper... But the shirt and the trousers were what drew his attention, a beautiful contradiction to the rest of the image his boyfriend cut. The shirt was too tight, riding up a bit over Kyoya's belly and nearly straining at the seams. Of course it was, Kyoya used to be a small, but now he was at very least the bigger end of a medium. If not bigger.

The thought made something warm pool far too pleasantly at the bottom of his gut, his designer jeans feeling a bit too tight. It wasn’t like they hid anything, either.

But speaking of trousers that were too tight, Kyoya’s were unbuttoned. It was sloppy, some of his gut exposed and all too tempting. It was something Kyoya Ootori wasn’t meant to be, and it was so fucking attractive. God, he was a weirdo. But he couldn’t help it, he wanted to see Kyoya in one of his old button-ups, everything straining over his beautiful belly. Maybe he’d even pop some buttons. Or… he wouldn’t be able to do them up.

“Are you alright, Kaoru?” Came the concerned voice of his boyfriend, and Kaoru couldn’t help but blush even deeper when he took in how Kyoya’s stomach just brushed his thick thighs when he sat up. He squirmed a little, thinking about Kyoya’s plump ass and the finger-shaped bruises that looked so delectable on his wide hips and thighs.

“I… Uh…” He stammered, eyes unable to move from that adorable, _sexy_ muffin-top.

Kyoya’s smile became a little more toothy, more flirtatious, and he batted his eyelashes at Kaoru. “See something you like?” He teased, pushing himself to his feet and closing the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Kaoru’s shoulders. He pecked his cheek, his warm chub pressing against Kaoru’s more muscular frame, before whispering in his ear, “I know.”

“You ass,” Kaoru groaned, his own arms wrapping around Kyoya’s doughy waist, hands resting on that plush backside of his, “You could’ve had some mercy on me, Jesus. I mean, you laying there in your too small clothes, looking way too hot for your own good…”

A thought hit him then, and Kaoru snuck a look at Kyoya’s trousers once more. The button seemed rather far from the hole, the zip not even partially done up, his belly overhanging a bit. Maybe he was slightly more chubby than Kaoru initially thought. Still, there was something he wanted to see…

“Want some help?” Kyoya teased, voice lilting as he cupped the bulge in Kaoru’s jeans, causing him to curse under his breath. A shudder went through his frame, hopelessly turned on, but no. Not yet.

“A-actually…” He began, stepping back from Kyoya’s hand despite how good it felt, “Can you… do those up, at all?”

Kyoya raised a quizzical eyebrow at him, before it seemed to click into place. His chubby cheeks turned a delightful shade of red, and he put a hand on his stomach before admitting, “Barely. They’re rather tight…”

 “Wanna… Pop a button for me?” He inquired, embarrassed but sure he wouldn’t be rejected for this. Kyoya himself had confessed to weirder, after all. But there was something delightful in the way Kyoya smiled, taking his hand and leading them through to the bedroom. Kaoru would admit to being incredibly excited, not to mention glad that this was so okay with his wonderful boyfriend, or that he… agreed so readily.

Kyoya had to lay down on the bed to close the trousers. He had to wriggle, that gorgeous flab bouncing, and even had to breathe in a bit. The zip wouldn’t go at all, but that was okay. He just wanted to see that gorgeous, sexy fat break through that strained waistband. After all, the seams of Kyoya’s inner thighs seemed ready to give way any moment, and they’d certainly have to be thrown out. Might as well dispose of them in style.

His boyfriend just about managed to sit up, even if the sharp cut in of the waistband looked rather uncomfortable, and Kaoru just watched – spellbound. The soft rolls Kyoya had gained hung over the trousers, so soft and inviting, but the best was yet to come.

Kyoya finally let his stomach relax, and there was almost an audible strain on the fabric. It wasn’t quite there, but he knew it wouldn’t take much. So, with a wink, Kyoya pushed out his gut just a little. The sudden lack of restriction was a rush, his belly pushing the useless fabric out of the way and the button laying somewhere across the room. This was… actually kind of hot. He knew Kaoru was into it, but he was rather indifferent to it all.

A searing kiss was pressed to his lips as Kaoru pushed him onto the bed, straddling his fat thighs and feeling that wonderful, button-popping belly pressed up against him.

“Do you want me to ride you? Feel how big and soft you’re getting beneath me…?” Kaoru asked between those needy kisses and hands groping at his fat rolls, “Or do you want to be on all fours, so I can put some bruises on those wide hips?”

This was definitely going to turn into a thing…


	2. Glutton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya's appetite caught up with him, and he's really not hating the result...

Kyoya knew he was something of a glutton. While not as food orientated as a certain commoner, if something was tasty, he wanted a lot of it; even if it wasn’t particularly the high quality, freshly made food that came from the best restaurants. Fries were delicious, he’d found while trying to eat enough so that he didn’t waste away into nothing, barely having time for proper meals. He liked them soft and fluffy, but crispy and salty was also good.

Of course, his increased appetite while he was an adolescent was normal, especially with how often meals were forgotten and left to go cold. He was thin as some of the models Hikaru and Kaoru styled, their mother tutting that – while attractive – Kaoru certainly wasn’t feeding him enough. Of course, when they moved in together, the other boy decided that he was _definitely_ going to make him eat enough. More that enough, in fact. Dishes were overflowing with steamed vegetables, fine cuts of meat that were roasted to perfection, and some sort of desert or pastry that just melted on his tongue – not too sweet, and far too addictive.

All in all, with lunches that mainly consisted of fast food and dinners that only seemed to get bigger, he knew his waistline would be affected. He’d be foolish to miss it, the sharp indent his waistband started making, his hips and thighs widening. He wasn’t cold as much anymore, and the pain that had always seemed to plague his knees all but disappeared, and he was oddly enthralled by the softness he was gaining. He was getting chubby, no denying it, and the clothes weren’t helping much.

Before his gluttony seemed to catch up to him, he’d been a small, and that was only really because of his height. Tailors would say about how his measurements were too small – quietly, discreetly, staring at the two pairs or lower ribs that peeked out from his skin – especially for such a tall boy. However, he never really cared. Now, his sister was eyeing the strain his shirt was under and saying about how healthy he looked – although he really should get some new clothes, even if he was busy.

Of course, he had. New business suits and formal wear. He hadn’t got around to getting anything casual, and so he was left to lounge around in unbuttoned jeans and overly stretched t-shirts. He was fine with that, really, and his sweatpants still fit – sort of. The only issue was that he noticed he was still getting… _plusher_. If anything, Kaoru was only piling his plate higher, a blush staining his cheeks, and Kyoya felt like a complete slob with a strip of his belly laying exposed, the band of his sweatpants only fitting if he let his belly hang over the top.

Of course, he figured out why Kaoru seemed to be so intent on feeding him, of seeing his clothes get smaller and smaller, and it was rather fun to tease him. When he had the realisation that Kaoru was just being a kinky little shit – not that kink was new in their relationship at all – he felt… oddly confident. At least around the house. The tight fit of his clothes were oddly thrilling, wondering if he’d still fit into them that time next week, or if he’d have to ask his beloved boyfriend to go out and get him something bigger.

He wasn’t actively gaining weight. Being the CEO of a company majorly centred around healthcare brought with it plenty of expectations of how one should present themselves, and obesity was an epidemic that shouldn’t be added to. It didn’t really matter that he actually had less health issues now that he wasn’t underweight, because people can’t glean someone’s medical history from a single look.

However, as long as he didn’t get _too heavy_ , then this was fine. A little overweight, and he could play it off. Chub wasn’t bad, it was a natural insulator and helped protect the organs, and a little more of it just spoke to an abundance of lunch and dinner meetings – even if that wasn’t the case. He was around one hundred and eighty pounds as it was, pushing him a little into the overweight category, but it wouldn’t be _so bad_ to gain some more.

That was when he told Kaoru that he knew about his little kink, saying that it was fine by him and going as far as to pop the button of his old jeans. They also talked about it after that, obviously, exploring what sort of boundaries were going to be put up.

“I like you pudgy, it’s really cute and your tummy’s so soft and warm,” Kaoru had explained, blushing all the way, “But… I don’t know how far this goes for you, and like… I don’t want you to be obese or anything. I mean, if you were, I’d still love you and I’d still find you hot! I just…”

“Don’t worry, I know what you mean,” He assured, chuckling at Kaoru’s flustered expression, “I’m not interested in gaining that much either. I… am surprisingly interested in this, but only to a point. A few more pounds intentionally, perhaps, but nothing drastic.”

Two hundred pounds. That was about the limit - even if Kaoru was actually okay with more, Kyoya wasn’t. He’d be in the middle of overweight, fairly portly, and that was enough for him.

Snacking when he could became part of his routine, although it wasn’t particularly calorie laden. Biscuits with milky tea, crackers and cheese, anything he really fancied. After all, it was an excuse to let moderation go for a little while, and it seemed his appetite had only grown with the inches added to his soft gut. In fact, when he sat down, he noticed the odd sensation of his belly resting on his thighs. Only slightly, but he had an inappropriate erection for about twenty minutes until he excused himself to the bathroom to deal with the issue, praying that no one came in.

When he’d told Kaoru, the shame he’d felt at the time seemed to melt, and Kaoru seemed to be looking at him in near awe. Especially when Kyoya told him that he had to lift his belly up a little to masturbate.

“That’s so hot,” He breathed, “You’re so… so gorgeous, holy shit…”

He was pushed back on the bed, chuckling slightly as Kaoru kissed his chubby cheeks, his neck, feeling up his belly and equally plush backside. He had a muffin top, and love handles, and Kaoru worshiped every single roll that had started to form.

“Stay here,” He murmured, trying to claw back his composure so he didn’t fuck Kyoya into the mattress right then and there, “I want to get you something. Be back soon.”

The last thing Kyoya expected in Kaoru’s hands were a scale and a measuring tape, but there they were. Kyoya’s full cheeks were hot, turning crimson, and Kaoru stood there, nervously clasping his hands.

“I want to see how big you are…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be continued next chapter. I wonder how big Kyo is ;) 
> 
> If anyone wants to give me a prompt for this, please comment! I'd love to do some more with this!


	3. Taking the Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya's always surpassed expectations, but this has certainly been the most enjoyable one he can recount.

"You really don't have to if you don't want to, I know I get carried away sometimes..."

Kyoya rolled his eyes at Kaoru, having heard similar assurances multiple times as he pushed his sweatpants over his wide hips down his thick thighs, all but peeling off his skin-tight t-shirt. He'd have to get some more clothes, the seams of his pants splitting ever so slightly as they finally buckled under the strain they were under. It seemed he was now something of a pear-shape, most of the fat gathering around his hips and backside, and his thighs dappled with a bit of cellulite here and there. Again, expected, even if it was rather novel to see after so many years of seeing skin clinging tightly to his bones.

He felt oddly attractive now that wasn't the case, especially with how Kaoru was so fond of worshipping every forming roll and inch. That, and he actually filled out his clothes - even to the point of over-spilling his older items. He didn't have fabric hanging from him like a clothes hanger, they enveloped every curve and showed him off. His jeans hugged his ass so perfectly, and he'd even caught himself admiring himself in the mirror a few times.

"Kaoru, if I didn't want to, then I wouldn't," He assured him, placing his hand on his shoulder. Just stood there in his underwear - which would also have to be replaced soon as he had to keep adjusting the waistband in order for it to fit comfortably - it was only a little cold, despite it being December. Another benefit to this, he supposed; he liked being warm no matter what, even if he felt embarrassed when he was the only one in the room that felt too hot with this added pudge, "I... I think this is really hot too, okay? No need to be embarrassed. I like that I'm not cold and aching all the time, and I think I look... rather attractive like this. I'm curious too, and if it only turns us on more, I'm definitely not going to complain."

Kaoru nodded, face completely crimson as he took in Kyoya's soft, mailable figure. He was always attractive, but he also loved drinking in every new stretch mark, every roll that formed and draped over his beloved’s body as beautifully as satin. He loved the sight of crumbs across chubby cheeks, the plates that were almost licked clean; the wonderful contradictions to Kyoya’s prim and proper appearance.

He couldn’t stop himself from lingering a little longer as he looped the measuring tape around Kyoya’s belly, circumference the widest part of his midriff, ever so slightly cutting into the soft fat that lay there. Kyoya bit his lip, mind wondering if he was as big as he might be, even if he didn’t want this to be over yet. He still wanted to be bigger, which was incredibly surprising to him considering he thought this was mostly Kaoru’s kink, but here he was. He was almost desperate to know, Kaoru not even attempting to hurry as he slowly measured him, fingertips gliding ever so softly over his pudge.

“… fourty six inches… You’ve been wearing a size too small… Shit…” Kaoru gasped, tongue swiping at the seam between his lips, leaning down to place small butterfly kisses over his rounded stomach, “You’re so good… So hot, and all mine. Every inch of you… I thought it was all getting so tight…”

Kyoya gasped slightly as Kaoru nipped a little of his flab between his sharp teeth, his boxers doing nothing to hide his delight at the number, even if he wanted a little more. Something devious and a bit perverted in his head was murmuring about fifty inches, sixty, _seventy_. Big and soft and warm, a jiggly ass and even thicker thighs that might even touch if he spread his legs apart. Kaoru’s fingers sinking into his almost buttery pudge as he gripped his hips, pounding into him as he was on his hands and knees, belly almost touching the bed.

This was deviant. This was slightly unnerving, but… Exciting. He wouldn’t mind going bigger, and it was actually such a rush to find that he’d been wearing clothes even tighter than he realised. He sort of guessed, what with tight waistbands and straining buttons, but this took the metaphorical cake. Or maybe not so metaphorical if this carried on…

“Kaoru… How heavy do you think I am?” He asked, voice breathy and almost obscene, and his eyes half lidded. God, the tight heat in his groin was almost painful, and he couldn’t help but think of what it would be like with a bigger belly, thighs spread apart and that delicious weight pressing right on his dick. Kaoru would have to lift it up to get him off, the fat bouncing and jiggling enticingly and – **Fuck, why was this so hot**?!

“I don’t know…” Kaoru replied, sounding almost as breathless as he did but with some renewed energy, eager to see the numbers on the scale rise, “Maybe… One ninety five? Ninety seven. I don’t really know…”

Kyoya gave him a coy grin as he stepped onto the silver set of scales, the device beeping beneath him, and he was just _aching_ to know how much of a pig he’d made of himself. How much had he gained? He’d been eating more than he ever had in his life, and his waistline proudly showed it off as Kaoru’s fingers claimed it as his own. What if he was already at two hundred? He knew he was the one to set the goal, but he didn’t want to just stop this. Twenty pounds was nothing, not really, and he just couldn’t help himself for wanting more. He’d had his taste, but if he was going to do this, then wasn’t that the equivalent of only having one slice of cake? In order to do it properly, then he needed more.

“Two hundred and nine…” Kaoru read aloud, and holy fuck was he spurred on by just how much lust was in his boyfriend’s voice, “That’s… That’s bigger than I thought. Almost thirty pounds in a month… Shit Kyoya, that’s… that’s…”

“Not enough,” Kyoya supplied simply, smirking when he saw Kaoru’s eyes widen at the mere idea of him even larger and heavier. His mouth opened and closed, and he looked so lost for words that Kyoya only smiled wider, “You know… If we both didn’t know that I’d _surpassed_ the limit, then it’s not enough, is it? How would you like me even bigger, all for you?”

“God yes…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a bit self indulgent bc I want that boy even bigger, ahem. Anyway, some actual smut next chapter! Like, all the way baby! Again, any suggestions, prompts or comments, please leave them below - I love reading them!
> 
> BTW, I HAVE A KINKY ACCOUNT ON TUMBLR NOW! I'M A COOL KID! Go to https://kinky-pen.tumblr.com/ for a good time, and I'll also be posting prompt lists and such soooo ;;;)))


	4. Piggy Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya's old maid's dress definitely won't fit, right? Although, it is rather stretchy...

When Kaoru held up the little maid’s dress, Kyoya could only raise an eyebrow. After all, the last time he’s worn it had been when his waist was tiny and his weight wasn’t over two hundred pounds. The whole ensemble was just so _small_ compared to what he wore now, and he could tell that Kaoru certainly had an idea in mind.

“It’s very stretchy, isn’t it?” He shrugged, pushing the fabric into his hands, “I bet you could get it to fit… Sort of. Or you can’t, and that’ll be just as great. But… Just imagine you in it, the fabric clinging to your rolls, the skirt not doing anything to cover you up… My little piggy of a maid…”

Well, he was quite correct about the idea of it being enticing, but the dress was about four sizes too small. Even if he did manage to squeeze into it, it wouldn’t stay on for very long, especially as his t-shirts had started splitting seams… But this wasn’t a t-shirt. It had a good amount of elasticity, and the only thing that was close to his skin was the bodice. The skirt was flared anyway, and it was tiny, so… perhaps?

“Wait there,” He instructed Kaoru, turning towards the ensuite and throwing a faux innocent remark over his shoulder, “No peeking… Unless I call you in, I might need some help getting this on.”

With the door clicked shut, he allowed himself a quiet chuckle at the half love-struck, half lust-filled expression that had crossed Kaoru’s face, before dumping the ensemble on the floor and removing his clothes. They weren’t too tight – _yet_ – bought with a little more room to grow that he was filling out faster than he thought he would. Rather than only sizing up one, perhaps he should two or three bigger, loose clothing becoming tighter and tighter as he overindulged.

He took a deep breath, looking over his soft, pillowy body in the mirror. He never realised that he’d have _quite_ that many stretchmarks, spanning over his thighs, hips and belly, the red standing stark against his milky complexion. He almost didn’t recognise himself from the skinny man he’d been about half a year ago. He really ballooned, and quickly. Thick arms and thighs, plush hips, a large ass and a flabby belly that overhung. Not only that, but squishy cheeks and a slight double chin. God, he was getting huge, but he didn’t want to call it off just yet. After all, he could still be bigger.

He picked up the dress first, pulling it on over his head. After all, he didn’t think he could even attempt to get it over his thighs and hips, so he might as well give it a fighting chance. Still, it was very much a struggle, and he could feel himself jiggle as he kept fighting against both the fabric and his flab. He had to squish part of his belly down to get the seam over the generous mound of fat, the material acting just as Kaoru said, emphasising every single curve and lump of his well-fed body.

The skirt covered him in the front, but probably only because his belly pushed the seam down further, but in the back… there was something of a draft. It was probably next to useless, pulled almost taught, especially as it _had_ been flared, once upon a time. Now his thighs and hips filled it, stretched it, and overflowed the fabric. Even his chest was soft, the sweetheart cut of the neckline showing off the moobs that had grown, resting on that overstuffed belly. It didn’t really look female, he didn’t have a cleavage, but it made the look feel oddly complete. He could even see his nipples pocking through the fabric, making him blush even harder as the soft cloth rubbed against them.

The underwear was attempted, even though he knew there was no hope it them fitting, and he was right. Despite their hefty price tag, the lace was so thin and so overtaxed that it almost tore like tissue paper as he attempted to get them at least over midthigh. In fact, they barely made it there. It had been too much strain, and stitched popped and tore before he knew it, leaving him to throw away the unusable scraps and go commando.  

Now, it was the stockings turn, which he wasn’t sure about. He knew, without a shred of doubt, that they were never going to go up to the top of his thighs, especially after how the panties had just performed. However… maybe he could at least get them _on_. This was what this exercise was about, after all; the tighter, the better, just put on anything you can actually squeeze into.

He bent over, very aware of how his belly folded, and actually had to sit down to pull the stockings on due to the flab getting a little too in the way. He was sure it’d look hilarious to some onlooker, appearing almost tortoise-like as he tried to find a way to get them on without tearing a ladder in the silk. His gut just seemed to fold more, rolls looking so _big_ , and he bit his lip.

He managed to get them on, eventually, and he was quite right about the fact they weren’t going to reach where they used to. In fact, he barely got them over his knees. Fuck, he was feeling incredibly fat and even more turned on by it. It hadn’t felt like so much before, but after being measured and weighed, it was almost inescapable. Not that he wanted to escape, but he was so aware of it.

There was no point attempting the garter belt. At it’s loosest, it could only circumference about thirty inches, and he was bigger than that now; even if that devious part of him wondering about how it’d feel to be _twice that big_. The only thing he could do was slip on the heels – _had his_ feet _gotten fatter?!_ – and re-enter the bedroom to see his boyfriend’s reaction.

The scent of food hit him, and he was the one to be surprised by Kaoru. A few plates of food, piled high and dripping with sauces and cheese, surrounding a very naked Kaoru, who was obviously admiring how stretched the old costume was.

“Wow…” He grinned, sitting up, “I didn’t realise my maid got so fat. What? Have you been stuffing your face the whole time?”

Kyoya blushed a little from the teasing, but it was nothing compared to how hot his face got when his stomach – in an excellent sense of timing – growled loudly. He hadn’t snacked today, and the smell of all that delicious food was almost too much to bare, it seemed. However, Kaoru just seemed to take that as encouragement.

“Such a pig, fattening up so much. You’re even hungry now, and how long ago was lunch?” He questioned, standing from the bed and looking over Kyoya’s plump body with hungry eyes, expecting an answer.

“… Three hours ago…” Kyoya admitted, gaze turned down and eyelashes fluttering, feeling that tightness in his gut at both the scent of the food and the thought of already being hungry despite eating not that long ago. Kaoru’s smile only broadened, hands groping at Kyoya’s stomach and hips.

“Look at you, your uniform doesn’t even fit,” He jeered, continuing to pinch at that lovely, plush fat, “And now you want to stuff yourself when you should be working? Mind, I bet that with a gut that big, you can barely kneel down to scrub the floors.”

God, he loved this. He loved it when Kaoru was mean to him, called him names, treated him like dirt. He just couldn’t help but feel so willing to make it up to him, so eager to please, and when Kaoru pushed him down on the bed he couldn’t help but groan when his gut bounced a little against his half-hard cock.

“Such a dirty slut…” Kaoru breathed, eyes dark and glazed over in lust, reaching under the very small, stretched skirt to teasingly brush over his length, “If it’s food you want, then you’ll get it, but you have to be a good little whore first.”

Kaoru removed the hand from under the fabric, the lack of attention causing a soft whine to come from Kyoya’s throat, only to be broken off with a gasp as Kaoru smacked his ample thigh, the flab jiggling with the force. A blunt command – “hands and knees, pig” – and Kyoya enthusiastically complied. His belly didn’t touch the bed, but he could feel that Kaoru was having a delightful time groping at his ass.

“Can you handle three fingers, or are you a useless little fucktoy?” Kaoru asked briskly, Kyoya nodding hard, needing to be filled. He’d always been able to handle it, but he loved when Kaoru belittled him over the slightest possibility that he couldn’t, “Good. It’s going to be cold, but don’t whine like a little bitch. If you do, I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit down for a month.

He wasn’t warming up the lube first, just squirting it on his fingers and pushing in roughly. Kyoya gasped, shuddering, but didn’t whine. Instead, his back arched and he pushed back, fingers going deeper and giving him that delicious feeling of tight fullness. Kaoru seemed pleased as well, scissoring his fingers ever so slightly, going a little easier. Out of the corner of his eye, Kyoya could see Kaoru reaching over to one of the dishes, before he offered a fork full of delicious smelling, creamy pasta to Kyoya.

“Any bigger, and this uniform’s going to split,” Kaoru began, and Kyoya could hear the smugness radiating from every word, “So big and fat after all this good food, aren’t you? I want to see you stuff yourself until those seams rip.”

So that was his game? Not that he didn’t guess, but he was certainly willing now that it was being presented to him. He opened his mouth, gasping slightly as Kaoru curled his fingers inside him, the pasta unceremoniously shoved into his mouth. The flavour was superb, reminiscent of American mac and cheese, and he moaned around the food. It was so… _sensual_ , the food in his mouth and the fingers Kaoru was moving so deftly, so expertly.

It didn’t take long for him to be prepped, although he was painfully erect and some precum beading on the tip of his cock. He wanted to beg Kaoru to touch him, but every time he so much as tried to beg, more food was shovelled into his mouth. Cheesy pasta, udon noodles with soy sauce, even some roast beef. Carb and calorie laden, and mouth-wateringly good.

When Kaoru pushed into him, those lovely, long fingers bruising his plush hips, he almost screamed. In the best way possible, obviously. He didn’t know how much food was left, but the dress had gotten a lot tighter. He was rather full also, but not to the point of stuffed, and he actually wanted more. Perhaps if his gut got bigger then he could grind against the mailable, fluffy weight and finally get some relief.

Now Kaoru was coming apart little by little, hands a little shaky from the immense pleasure, he all but pushed the plate of noodles under his nose, telling him to eat. Of course, propped up as he was, Kyoya couldn’t use a fork, and so he did something he never thought he would. He just ate from the bowl, soy sauce smeared around his mouth and cheeks, dripping onto the small double chin that was forming with every new pound.

He ate, and he ate. His stomach feeling so tight, both with food and arousal, the fabric of the dress almost groaning under the strain. He was full, but just a little more. Just a little more and the seams would burst. As it was, Kaoru was going to have to cut him out of it, so he might as well do some of the work himself.

“God, you’re so fat… So good…” Kaoru groaned, breaking the roleplay but too far gone to care, and Kyoya himself was going to cum any second, “This ass of yours… Fuck, it’s so big… It’s so sexy, you’re so good… Eating all that for me…”

With the shuddering breath Kyoya let out as Kaoru hit his prostrate, bending over a little more, it was finally too much for the dress. The both of them could hear it rip, even in their far gone states, and Kyoya felt a similar release to that day when he’d popped it button for Kaoru. He could feel his belly hanging further down than it had, and he could actually rut against it now that it was free of the confining fabric, already so close.

Kaoru came first, Kyoya’s name on his lips and his fingers tightening in between his love handles, and Kyoya wasn’t far behind. He could feel the cum on the underbelly he had, stomach bloated with food and feeling more stuffed than he had, ever. It was satisfying, but he felt rather tired out from the strain of all that activity, breathing heavily.

“Well… However fun this was, I don’t think we can use that dress again,” Kaoru pointed out as they cuddled together, hands massaging Kyoya’s stuffed belly, “I mean… Look at it.”

It was true. The sides were torn almost completely, only a few remaining near the top, and the seam that held the skirt to the bodice was certainly no longer functional. In fact, somehow, there was also a rip in the front, Kyoya’s pudge spilling from it, and there was an even larger tear in the back of the skirt. If it had even gone over his ass properly in the first place, it’d certainly be showing it off now, but it was bunched at the small of his back, no longer able to take the strain his glorious rear put on it.

“Well, that is a shame,” Kyoya sighed sleepily, nuzzling closer to Kaoru, “But I certainly won’t complain if you get me another one. Maybe I could even burst out of a large one day…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for a new Tumblr to follow, I've made one for kink stuff! Go follow kinky-pen. Please. I'm so lonely...


	5. Skinny Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Your fat belly burst through another pair of jeans? I don’t know why you bother buying them anymore.” With Kyoya and Kaoru.

Kaoru loved teasing his boyfriend.

That was anything but a secret, what which their personalities and the small, playful jibes they tossed back and forth. It didn’t matter whether they had guests or not, because if someone decides that eating a meal with both an Ootori and a Hitachiin was a good idea, then that was on them.

Not only did he like to tease and play coy, but he liked to just watch the love of his life. The bright smiles that lit up Kyoya’s face when he was really enjoying himself, the calm serenity that played on his features when he painted, and what was happening now. Red stained across Kyoya’s plump cheeks and the bridge of his nose, little huffs and puffs spilling from his pink lips, and the jeans that he recently bought refusing to button over his flab. It was just too cute, too sexy, and Kaoru drank in the sight whenever he happened upon it.

He couldn’t tell if the flush was due to embarrassment or exertion, getting something with that little give over Kyoya’s pampered form was a challenge. He should probably announce his presence in a moment, put the man out of his misery, but the thought was cut off by the small hum of triumph Kyoya made when the button finally went into the hole.

Honestly… Kaoru knew that wasn’t going to last long. He doubted the zip could go up, a little of Kyoya’s doughy belly peeking through the gap, pushing the fabric aside. Also, the button was being pulled rather harshly, the waistband cutting into his beloved’s sweet chub.

Before he could open his mouth to warn Kyoya, the button gave up, and the jeans burst open once more. That was never unattractive, the sight going straight to Kaoru’s dick, and he couldn’t help himself.

“Your fat belly burst through another pair of jeans?” He smirked, stepping into the room and delighting in the fact that Kyoya blushed even deeper. He couldn’t help but hug him from behind, pressing kisses into his hair and the shell of his ear, hand on those beautiful love handles, which still managed to overspill the busted jeans, “I don’t know why you bother buying them anymore.”

Not that he wanted him to stop, of course. It was more that it was something of a waste, but he could always re-sew the button and donate them. Still, he loved that he could make Kyoya so beet-red just from a couple of words and some heavy petting.

“Because my boyfriend gets a hard on whenever he sees something burst off me?” Kyoya answered smugly, guiding his hands to the large, soft rolls of his stomach, revelling in the attention, “I’m still trying to give off the impression that I’m not actively gaining weight, remember? I can take a few murmurs of disapproval about my new… _girth_ , as it were, but having our sex life be the talk of the tabloids isn’t that appealing to me.”

Kaoru grinned devilishly as he slipped his hand lower, lifting Kyoya’s belly a little to rub at him through his boxers. He could feel how tight the jeans had been himself, and so his other hand pulled them down a little. The soft pants Kyoya had devolved into were addicting, his plump backside rubbing against Kaoru’s own erection as he squirmed against him.

“What’s there to disapprove of?” Kaoru breathed, voice low and husky, “You’re so beautiful like this. You look so taken cared of… So well-fed and plump. You’re so amazing… Such a good boy.”

Kyoya keened, revelling in the praise, hips pushing into Kaoru’s hand a little more. It was a contrast he couldn’t get enough of; Kaoru’s sleek, toned form pressed to his soft, curvy one. He’s swear blind that Kaoru’s ass was the best, but finding himself attractive actually made sex even more enjoyable than he had previously. It was the little things that reminded himself of his fat body – the jiggle of his ass, the fact Kaoru bathed every inch of flab with love and attention, the sensation of fingertips digging into his thick thighs. Even now, Kaoru was gently lifting his belly out of the way so that he could get him off, and if that wasn’t extremely hot, he didn’t know what was.

“It’s all yours,” He gasped, hand on the hand Kaoru had on his gut. He guided him, letting him squeeze and fondle and _feel_ how heavy he was getting. It was starting to take up more of his lap when he sat down, and recently – after the large dinners Kaoru loved to spoil him with, he had to spread his legs to take some of the pressure off his stomach. It only got even more interesting when Kaoru brought out desert, feeling so overstuffed and _pleasured_ as he slowly, lazily rutted against his belly, his dearest rubbing his stuffed, taught gut.

He stifled a moan as Kaoru shoved his underwear down, teasingly light strokes pushing him farther and farther to the edge, the pad of his thumb swiping over the head of his dick. Kyoya could feel Kaoru’s erection, the denim rough against his bare ass. He was a mess but managed to gasp out a request for Kaoru to pull his jeans down, which was met with his belly bouncing a little as it was dropped, and his instruction being followed with a lot of gusto.

Kaoru was almost shaking as he rubbed against his hard on, those beautiful cheeks so soft and rotund. So peachy and plump.

Kyoya climaxed with Kaoru’s name on his lips, and cum dripping down his thighs, covering the overhang of his belly. It seemed that all he needed to send him over the edge was Kaoru’s dick teasing his entrance, even if it didn’t enter. He was still breathing heavily from the exertion, cheeks red and a small sheen of sweat on his brow.

“You’re so hot…” Kaoru grinned, absolutely in awe of his boyfriend, before being surprised by Kyoya pushing him down on the bed, straddling him. He was heavy, much heavier than he’d ever been, and he was basking in the glow of pride it gave him. Although Kyoya had his legs spread, they still touched – if only slightly.

“And you aren’t finished,” Kyoya smirked, his paunch pressing against Kaoru’s crotch.

This was going to be an amazing night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to anon on Tumblr for awesome prompt, Kyoya's loving the attention ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are more than encouraged, guys. Go ahead ;)


End file.
